La Noticia
by Alitzel
Summary: One-Shot/Una ambarina se encontraba observando algún punto en el atardecer, rememorando los hermosos momentos que había vivido junto a él./UA.


**Hola! ¿Cómo estan?  
**

Este es **mi primer OHSHC.  
**

Espero que lo disfruten!

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-**

Por cierto: Los personajes **NO **me pertenecen. **Todos ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisco. **

Para mi **Manita hermosa!**

Sin mas que decir. Les invito a leer.

* * *

**La Noticia**

**Capítulo único **

La castaña mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto en el horizonte, cerró los ojos momentaneamente al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Habían pasado muchas cosas para llegar a donde se encontraba. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios mientras recordaba los momentos más felices junto a él.

**-.-.-.-.- **

La primera vez que se fijó en el rubio había sido en el Club, ella había regresado de hacer las compras mientras el ojiazul hacía ´´felices´´ a las clientas. La ambarina lo observaba intentando pasar desapercibida, mas sus intentos fueron fallidos. Sus miradas se encontraron inevitablemente, la castaña se sonrojó de inmediato, esto parecía hacerle gracia al rubio, pues sus labios fueron adornados por una hermosa sonrisa. Desde ese momento todo comenzó.

Cuando el Club cerró y solo quedaron los dos el rubio le pidió una cita.

**-.-.-.-.- **

A la ambarina le causó gracia esa escena, una risita se escapó de sus labios, ahora que lo pensaba Tamaki era realmente tímido. El sol en su ventana comenzaba a descender y ella seguía con la mirada fija, recordando con detalle cada momento que habían vivido juntos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Comenzaron a salir, cada día que pasaba se iban conociendo un poco más, hasta que después de diez meses de relación el de mirada azulada se armó de valor y le pidió que se mudaran juntos. Al principio la castaña se mostró conmocionada, para ella aquella propuesta era un poco acelerada, pero luego se topó con los ojos azules de su novio, en ese momento tenía una mirada dulce y suplicante. Aquella mirada le dió la respuesta a su interrogante. ¿Qué importaba si era o no una desición precipitada? Al fín y al cabo lo importante era el amor que se tenían, ella solo quería estar a su lado.

Dos semanas más tarde ambos se encontraban abrazados en el sofá viendo una película, en la casa del Suou.

**-.-.-.-.-**

A partir de ese momento aquel se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo, casi todas las tardes disfrutaban de una película juntos.

Compartían tantas cosas juntos, ambos creían que no podían ser más felices de lo que ya eran. Hasta ese día...

**-.-.-.-.- **

Ya hacía dos años que se habían mudado juntos. Se encontraban paseando a la orilla de un lago, muy a menudo pasaban la tarde allí, solo para salir de la rutina, pero esta vez Tamaki estaba actuando diferente, la castaña casi podía afirmar que estaba nervioso.

-¿Te sientes bien Tamaki?- Le preguntó la ambarina con tono de preocupación.

- Eh... Sí, princesa, no te preocupes, estoy bien- El rubio esbozó una sonrisa forzada, a lo que la castaña lo observó interrogante. Seguidamente el de ojos de mar rentó una canoa, ambos subieron en ella. Remaron hasta el centro del lago, charlando amenamente. El sol comenzaba a esconderce, faltaban escasos minutos para el anochecer.

El Suou se tornó serio por un instante- Quería hablar contigo sobre algo- La Fujioka lo observó expectante- Pero primero ¿Podrías observar atentamente el cielo?- En el rostro de la castaña se formó una mueca interrogante, a lo que el ojiazul apuntaba al cielo insistentemente.

La ambarina finalmente alzó su mirada al oscuro cielo, y lo que observó la sorprendió de sobremanera, el cielo se había convertido en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Esto la dejó con la boca abierta, unos segundos después, en el centro de todas aquellas luces de colores se formaron las palabras ´´¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?´´

La joven sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco de alegría, cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Seguidamente devolvió su mirada al rubio frente a ella, y su emoción aumentó al darse cuenta que entre sus manos reposaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo se arrodilló lentamente- ¿Aceptas?- Seguidamente abrió la caja frente a ella revelando así un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el centro. La ambarina lo envolvió en un abrazo, mientras decía en sus oídos- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- a lo que el de ojos azules tan solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo con fuerza.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ella sonrió nuevamente, después de esta hermosa petición se casaron inmediatamente. En ese instante se dió cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado completamente. ¡Pero que distraída había sido!. Aún no tenía la cena lista y él llegaría en cualquier momento. Rápidamente fué a la cocina, dbía darse prisa.

Ya había pasado una hora esperandolo, la cena estaba en la mesa. Esa noche debía ser especial, porque no todos los días había una noticia tan especial. En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró en un solo movimiento- ¡ Ya llegué Haruhi!- A la castaña se le formó una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos habían terminado la cena y la castaña no dejaba de contemplarlo- Tamaki... te tengo una noticia- el joven clavó sus azules ojos en su esposa- Pues...hem... Tamaki vamos a tener un bebe-

El rubio puso ambos ojos como platos, acto seguido fué hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente y una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios- Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo- Tomó a la castaña de la cintura alzandola y comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire - ¡Te amo Haruhi!- Siguieron dando vueltas hasta muy entrada la noche, ahora sus vidas estaban completas.

* * *

¿ Qué les parece?

**Dejenme un review y haganmelo saber ^^**

Saludos!


End file.
